Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell panel and a mounting structure thereof and, more particularly, to a solar cell panel and a mounting structure thereof capable of simply carrying out a mounting work.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, which are formed of semiconductors of different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and electrodes respectively connected to the substrate and the emitter region. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
When light is incident on the solar cell having the above-described structure, electrons inside the semiconductors become free electrons (hereinafter referred to as ‘electrons’) by the photoelectric effect. Further, electrons and holes respectively move to the n-type semiconductor (for example, the emitter region) and the p-type semiconductor (for example, the substrate) based on the principle of p-n junction. The electrons moving to the emitter region and the holes moving to the substrate are collected by the electrode connected to the emitter region and the electrode connected to the substrate, respectively.
Because the solar cell having the above-described structure produces a very small voltage and current, the plurality of solar cells are connected in series or parallel to one another so as to obtain a desired output. Hence, a moisture-proof solar cell module including the plurality of solar cells is manufactured.
A solar cell panel includes the solar cell module and a frame surrounding the solar cell module. The solar cell panel is mounted on a mounting stand installed on the roof or the outer wall of the building or on the ground.